A tu Salud
by SkyC
Summary: Ya ha pasado un año desde la partida de Edward Cullen de la vida de Bella, esta para conmemorar el momento decide pasar la noche en el Claro donde él declaró sus sentimientos por ella, ¿Será que el alcohol le hará una mala pasada o sus presentimientos
1. Primer capitulo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: **Ya ha pasado un año desde la partida de Edward Cullen de la vida de Bella, esta para "conmemorar" el momento decide pasar la noche en el Claro donde él declaró sus sentimientos por ella, ¿Será que el alcohol le hará una mala pasada o sus presentimientos serán ciertos?**

**A tu Salud**

Observe por unos segundos la botella antes de destaparla, la etiqueta tenia advertencias de que era para mayores de edad y yo, claro, ya lo era así que no tenia de que preocuparme; la abrí con un poco de esfuerzo y di un largo trago del pico directamente, el líquido de color marrón traslucido descendió por mi garganta quemando todo a su paso y dejando que un calor sobrehumano se extendiera por todas las articulaciones de mi cuerpo unos instantes, ahuyentando al frío de la noche que conspiraba con el dolor de mi pecho para hacerme pasar una un mal rato, pero eso no pasaría, era un día importante, no feliz. Pero si importante y el dolor tendría que esperar a que yo terminara de recordar para entonces consumirme… no antes.

Había luchado todo el día por no darle paso en mi memoria, aún ahora luchaba con no dejarlo hacerlo, aún cuando había ido hasta este lugar solo para recordarlo me dolía pensar en intentarlo. ¿Cuántos meses lo había evitado? Quizás 10… los primeros 2 se me había hecho imposible.

Di un trago más.

Mi excusa para pasar esta noche sola y en el medio del bosque había sido totalmente terrible y aún así, cuando era incomprensible, cuando se notaba la mentira hasta de lejos, Jake me había ayudado a convencer a Charlie para que accediera…

_-- Ni loco – negó mi padre con voz fuerte y testaruda - ¡Bella no va y punto!_

_-- Vamos Charlie – le dijo sonriendo tranquilamente – no le pasará nada, solo será una noche y Bella no se moverá del sitio donde establezca la carpa._

_-- ¿Sabes de quién estás hablando? – le pregunto incrédulo mi padre al ver lo relajado que Jacob tomaba mi decisión de pasar una noche sola en la mitad del bosque porque "quería ver el Eclipse lunar"- ¡sabes que Bella es un imán para accidentes!._

_-- Papa es solo una noche…. – supliqué poniendo mi mejor cara de puchero – además es solo cada 100 años ¡nunca más lo podre ver! – "aunque en otro tiempo había pensado que sobreviviría lo suficiente…" paré en seco el rumbo de mis pensamientos, esos recuerdos y suposiciones no estaban permitidas en mi cabeza, lo desterré inmediatamente y seguí mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito perdido._

_-- Mira Charlie, no te preocupes, yo también iré – volteé a verlo, si era así no iría, no podía recordar con Jacob al lado, pero justo cuando iba a hablar me dedicó una mirada corta y serena que me dio a entender que ese solo era el principio de la historia y entonces añadió rápidamente– me quedaré a unos cuantos metros de ella para que pueda… disfrutar sola de la noche pero lo suficientemente cerca para ir a ayudarla si lo necesita._

_Mi padre pareció pensarlo por unos segundos meditando la posibilidad de que Jacob estuviese cerca de mí y al parecer lo tranquilizó lo suficiente – bueno, bueno! está bien muchacho. Solo si estás cerca para auxiliarla si sucede algo._

_-- ¡Gracias papaaaaa! – me había herido que no me creyera capaz de cuidarme, pero por nada del mundo arruinaría la oportunidad que me estaba dando, además sabía perfectamente que lo de "cuidarme" era cierto, yo era un imán para los problemas… - ¡¡Eres el mejor!!_

_El masculló algo inentendible como "… pero si ni siquiera le gustaba la astronomía" y nos dejó solos para ir a ver el partido de Baseball que estaban pasando._

_-- Así que el bosque esta noche… astronomía y todo eso ¿no? – comentó Jacob con fingida naturalidad luego de unos minutos que estuvimos en silencio evitando nuestras miradas._

_-- Jake yo… - ¿Por qué no podía fingir yo también que era solo astronomía? ¿Por qué al verlo a los ojos se me hacía tan difícil mentir?– yo…_

_-- Tranquila Bells, es por… - dejó la frase para que yo la completara pero no podía decir su nombre ni hacer una referencia muy exacta así que busque rápidamente unas palabras que dieran a entender que si "era por…"._

_-- Un año… - él lo entendió ¡bendito sea el señor! y en respuesta yo me estremecí mientras luchaba por no estallar en llanto "aun no… aguanta solo unas horas" me repetía por dentro buscando calmar la angustia que crecía en mi. _

_-- Tranquila cielo… tranquila, está bien, es… entendible – me dijo en un susurro mientras me acunaba en sus brazos para no dejarme ver su cara, en el fondo le dolían esas palabras y los dos lo sabíamos. Técnicamente nuestra relación era una "simple y perfecta amistad", yo lo había dejado claro hacia unos cuantos meses atrás; pero solo estaba claro para nosotros y la gente que nos conocía ya que cualquier persona que nos viera por la calle podría interpretar nuestra relación como "Un amorío adolescente". Yo buscaba el contacto con su cuerpo cada vez que podía… era como un calmante inmediato a todo lo que sentía, lo malo era que tan rápido como me calmaba cuando estaba cerca… tan rápido me sentía caer al abismo cuando se iba._

Otro trago.

¡Maldito abismo! Maldito hueco en el pecho… me había perseguido a diario. Aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para instalarse en mí… cada día que estuviera sola, cada noche, cada pensamiento por pequeño que fuese que llevase _**su**_ nombre…

Era la sensación más espantosa que existía. Era un dolor que amenazaba con matarme, pero solo eso… amenazaba; porque no me mataba, me hacia algo mucho peor… me dejaba sentir el dolor, dejaba que cada célula de mi cuerpo supiera que _**él**_no estaba ¡como si necesitara recordatorio! Y luego… luego de que yo ya no aguantaba, que me preparaba para morir… me dejaba agonizando, jadeando de dolor y desesperación hecha un ovillo hasta que Jacob volvía y me salvaba…

Un trago más.

Y pensar que había vivido con esa sensación un año… aunque para mi realmente el "año" como tal no era algo importante… el tiempo había dejado de tener significado. Mi meta diaria era sobrevivir sin recordarlo… algo imposible por supuesto. Pero cuando me di cuenta de eso ideé otra "meta", simplemente: no mencionarlo. Y eso hacía: no decía nada de _**él**_, tampoco pensaba o intentaba no hacerlo, me refugiaba en mi sol personal cada vez que _**él**_ irrumpía en mis pensamientos. Era difícil la manera que había ideado para vivir "_presa de su recuerdo pero con temor a olvidarlo_" porque por mucho que hubiera pasado, por mucho que me hubiera lastimado… yo no quería olvidarlo.

Un trago más.

Edward Cullen. Su nombre retumbó en mis pensamientos – una mala señal sin dudas – esos pensamientos estaban cobrándose el haber salido a flote y de la manera más dolorosa: recordándolo.

Cerré fuerte los ojos y dejé que una a una miles de imágenes pasaran por mi cabeza: la primera vez que lo vi, cuando me salvo de aquellos tipos en Port Ángeles, el día que me dijo lo que "_sentía"_ por mí, las noches que estuvimos solos en mi cuarto, el día de mi maldito cumpleaños, la tarde que…

Otro trago, esta vez mucho más largo.

-- Edward Cullen – su nombre se perdió entre el viento mientras dejaba un ardor suave en mis labios. ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no pronunciaba _**su**_ nombre? – Edward Cullen, Edward, Edward, ¡Edward!

Recordé sus brazos, la forma en que yo encajaba allí era perfecta como si estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro; recordé su cabello siempre rebelde ¿Cuántas veces lo había intentado peinar sin éxito?; recordé sus labios ¡malditos labios! Hasta en mis recuerdos me paralizaban el corazón, y por ultimo recordé lo que más me gustaba de _**él**_ sus ojos… capaces de paralizar no solo a mi corazón sino a todo mi cuerpo, si mi sangre era su droga sin dudas sus ojos eran la mía.

Esta vez no fue solo un trago lo que tome… la expresión "_como bebe pegado al tetero_" era más convincente, solo sé que paré cuando los sollozos que se agolpaban en mi garganta no me dejaron continuar tragando aquella bebida.

-- ¡Edward! ¡Eddward! ¡Edd…War..d! – ¿sollozos? No, que va. Esto era llanto del bueno, habían llegado a mi mente los recuerdos que más me dolían, el momento de su partida…

_¿Tú… no… me quieres?_

_No._

_No me convienes Bella…_

¡Malditas palabras! Hubiese rebatido todo sus puntos… ¡TODOS! Menos ese, ¿Cómo rebatir lo que era totalmente cierto? Yo nunca le convendría. No había punto de comparación entre _**él**_ y yo. _**El**_atractivo, perfecto, encantador, bueno en todo lo que se proponga y además, como para darle sazón, vampiro; y por otro lado yo: torpe, frágil, poco agraciada y sobretodo… humana. ¿Punto de comparación? Absolutamente ninguno.

Otro trago más, la botella quedó vacía ¿hacia cuanto que estaba tomando? No pude responderme la pregunta coherentemente así que volví a mis tortuosos pensamientos.

_Será como si nunca hubiese existido…_

-- ¡Mentir...roso! – eso era… ¡un mentiroso! Prometió cosas que nunca serían ciertas, ¿Para qué lo hizo? ¿Qué buscaba demostrar? ¿Qué la mente humana no era tan fuerte como la de un vampiro? Si, era cierto. No era tan fuerte ni tenía tanta memoria… pero al igual que a ellos hay cosas que a los humanos les marcan la vida y por más tiempo que pase y por mas terapia que tomen esas cosas siempre se recordarían, ya fuesen buenas o malas. Y _**él**_ era una de las buenas…- Men..tirossso… ¡Ed..war..d Mme..ntiross…oo! ¡MEN...TIROO...SO!

Como respuesta a mis gritos ahogados en las lágrimas, una rama se partió entre los matorrales que delimitaban el Claro; en mi cabeza resonó una vocecita de alerta gritando "PELIGRO" y como respuesta a ella mis músculos se tensaron y mi respiración se agitó.

No sé qué fue lo que me hizo levantarme y lanzar las mantas al suelo, sabía que era una estupidez ir en busca del "_peligro"_ que anunciaba mi conciencia pero… ¿hacia cuanto tiempo que no sentía esa adrenalina en mis venas martillando contra mi cabeza? Medité mis palabras y al ver lo estúpidas que eran mis respuestas me refugie en el alcohol y la botella vacía que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Mientras caminaba (bastante tambaleante debo acotar) en dirección a aquel matorral su voz resonó en mi cabeza "_prométeme que te cuidaras_". Me detuve en seco a la mitad del camino… yo se lo había prometido. El hueco de mi pecho ardió de una manera peligrosa. Pero entonces muchas preguntas desfilaron en mi cabeza y la primera que encabezaba la lista era ¿por qué? ¿Por qué yo debía cumplir las promesas si _**él**_ no lo hacía? ¿Tenía que ser siempre yo la buena?

Tal cual como en una caricatura mi conciencia se dividió en dos la parte mala – el diablillo – me empujaba a ir y acercarme _"¿para qué cumplir promesas si Edward nunca lo hizo? ¡Demuestra que tal rebelde puedes ser! Cualquier cosa le echamos la culpa al alcohol_" y justo en ese momento la parte buena – el angelito – apareció _"¿¡Te volviste loca!? ¡Tu seguridad es lo primero! Grita el nombre de Jacob, él puede protegernos de cualquier cosa que esté aquí…"_

Con indecisión avancé un paso más dándome cuenta de que no actuaba por ninguna de las cosas que mi "conciencia" me había estado diciendo… No era por ser una borracha rebelde pero tampoco por haberme vuelto loca. Lo que me incitaba a ir hacia allá era mi corazón, ese latido desbocado que retumbaba en todo el Claro desde que se había partido la ramita, mi corazón identificó ese "_crack_" y mi subconsciente lo había transformado en un nombre… _**Su**_ nombre.

Sabia, aun con el nivel peligrosamente alto de alcohol que circulaba en mi sangre, que lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez. Cuando llegara a esos matorrales y no lo viera me llevaría una decepción bastante fuerte pero frente a eso yo… me reía. Si, tal como una idiota mientras caminaba a mi destino me reía de lo absurdo de mi estado y de mis pensamientos.

Caminé tambaleándome de lado a lado, si de por si mi estabilidad era pésima, tener unas cuantas copitas encima podía ser la causa de mi muerte sin dudas. Me caí por lo menos tres veces hasta llegar a los matorrales y la risa que me acompañaba se había transformado en débiles sollozos que esperaban a comprobar que es lo que había para desatarse en un llanto digno de ser recordado.

No había un sitio por donde pasar y yo, presa de la desesperación, decidí que no me importaba cortarme y arañarme con las ramas, desde hacía un año no tenia que preocuparme por la sangre de mi cuerpo y ahora no comenzaría a hacerlo…

Por un segundo mientras observaba la escena mi corazón palpitó tan fuerte que me parecía que si alguien hablaba yo no lo oiría, pero cuando reconoció que no había nadie allí, mejor dicho, que _**Edward **_no estaba se quedó mudo por unos instantes y comenzó a resonar de manera extraña, ni rápida ni lenta, mientras que el hueco de mi pecho se hinchaba expandiéndose por todos lados siempre causando un dolor inimaginable.

Sentí como la desolación se apoderaba de mi mientas intentaba llegar hasta algo que me sirviera de punto de apoyo, pero al ver lo lejos que se encontraban todas las cosas me dejé caer al suelo, presa del llanto y del abatimiento mientras dejaba que el abismo que había intentado mantener a ralla toda la noche se apoderara de mi… jugar a la chica fuerte ya me había cansado.

Abrace mis piernas en un intento de protegerme de mi misma, de ese hueco inmenso que amenazaba con separar mi cuerpo en diferentes pedazos. Y sin más, comencé a llorar cada vez más fuerte, esperando que Jacob me oyera y se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía para que me salvara… como siempre.


	2. Segundo Capitulo

Capitulo 2.

El sitio donde me encontraba era realmente desagradable, un ático de un viejo restaurante caribeño, lleno de cajas polvorientas que le daban casa a ratas y miles de insectos. Reinaba un olor nauseabundo, como ha pescado pasado o queso en descomposición… tal vez ambas. Pero aún con todas esas particularidades yo no era capaz de moverme un centímetro. Tenía 6 meses en la misma posición, no es que contara el tiempo… tampoco es que dejase de hacerlo.

Abajo podía escuchar las voces de los cocineros, mesoneros y clientes, sin hablar de sus pensamientos, no era algo a lo que en realidad prestase atención, me limitaba a que todo aquello me entrara por un oído y me saliera por el otro; nada de todas aquellas estupideces que ellos hablaban era o sería importante para mí. En realidad, su existencia al igual que sus pensamientos eran insignificantes y junto a todo eso, mi vida también lo era.

Lo era desde aquel momento en el que le rompí el corazón al amor de mi existencia para salvarla de lo peor que puede existir en esta tierra… yo mismo. Yo era la causa de casi todos sus accidentes desde que la había conocido, yo ponía en peligro su vida tan solo con estar a su lado… ¿Cómo me perdonaría si algo le pasara por mi culpa? Simplemente no podría perdonarme, por eso me había ido…

Me encontraba tranquilo debido a que sabía perfectamente la forma de trabajar del corazón y la mente de un ser humano; amaban con pasión u odiaban hasta la muerte a "algo" pero en cuanto ponías un poco de distancia entre ese algo y la persona… olvidaban. No es que no tuviesen capacidad de retención, si la tenían, el asunto es que nunca igualarían a la de un vampiro. Además los humanos tienen algo que la mayoría de los vampiros carece… el poder de sanar. Por eso sé que mi decisión está bien… _**ella**_ sanará y con el tiempo me olvidará, tal vez algún día me dé las gracias por haberme marchado, tal vez ya ahora lo haga…

Sentí como un puñal atravesó mi silencioso corazón luego de esos pensamientos… _**ella**_ podía haberme olvidado ya y en cambio yo nunca podría hacerlo, aunque pasaran otros 100 años, _**ella**_ sería la única dueña de mí ser.

El dolor de pensar que ya no me quería retumbaba dentro de mi haciendo que mi cuerpo contorsionara por dentro, como si un fuego invisible me quemara de la forma más brutal y dolorosa por ello rápidamente mi mente viajaba a un terreno más seguro – y sin dudas mucho más egoísta - en el cual pensaba que _**ella**_ aun me quería y que de cierto modo estaba pasando el mismo calvario que yo estaba pasando en estos momentos…

Ante ellos mis pensamientos comenzaban a enredarse y a hacerme jugarretas recordándome los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos… como por ejemplo los días que pasamos conociéndonos, haciéndonos preguntas tras preguntas; las silenciosas visitas a su cuarto de noche; las caricias y los besos que nos entregamos… en fin, tantos momentos felices…y por supuesto, juntos.

- Ella – dije en un susurro, no me sentía capaz de pronunciar su nombre, ya que al hacerlo mi cuerpo se tensaba de manera dolorosa, como si estuviese anticipándose a algo pero justo cuando mi mente se daba cuenta de que ese "_algo_" no vendría o no llegaría, la decepción me embargaba por completo… definitivamente era doloroso, por ello en un intento de "mitigar" el dolor no evocaba su nombre... era tonto porque aunque no lo evocara su rostro siempre estaba atrás de mis parpados recordándome todo lo que perdí al irme…

¿Cuántas veces no había pensado en volver? La idea era tan tentadora, solo hacerme la pregunta me hacía sentir ganas de correr, de correr sin parar hasta llegar y verla… ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habría crecido? ¿Estaría… feliz? ¡Maldición! Seria… justo. Es decir, yo me fui para que continuase su vida, para que fuese feliz con otra persona ¿no? ¿Por qué cada vez que pienso en eso me mareo? Es que acaso no puedo simplemente alegrarme por ella… seguramente ahora la está pasando genial con… que se yo… ese vil Mike Newton; la imagen mental de _**ella**_ agarrada de la mano con Mike me hizo jadear… es imposible. ¿Qué otro chico podría ser? Tal vez, el hijo del amigo de su padre… Jacob Black. Una oleada de celos recorrió mi cuerpo como un latigazo antes de que pudiese pensar con claridad, supongo que fue respuesta a una afirmación… ese si podría ser el acompañante de _**ella.**_

Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, ¿_**ella **_con él? ¡NO! Era algo que no podía creer… ¿mi ángel con otra persona? No, no, no…. ¡mierda! … pero…y si él la hacía feliz… ¿Quién era yo para volver en ese caso? Nadie. ¿Cómo podía molestarme si técnicamente yo la había dejado libre? No podía. No… simplemente no podía hacerlo, _**ella**_ merecía todo lo mejor y yo no entraba en esa lista. Además después de todo ¿Qué significa mi dolor, mi sufrimiento si ella está feliz? Nada. Simplemente es el precio a pagar por ser tan iluso pensando que podía llegar a ser "normal"….

El hecho de que ella me haga sentir vivo con tan solo oír su risa, de que me haga sentir que el corazón vuelve a latir con cada roce de su piel o que simplemente me haga sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo cuando sus ojos encuentran los míos no me da derecho de robarle su alma. Eso jamás. Ella merecía o mejor dicho merece todo y más. Y yo no podía darle demasiadas cosas como por ejemplo una vida pacífica, hijos, una vejes feliz…. Nada, para ella, en ese sentido, soy un ser vacío.

Sin embargo, el día en que ella tuviese que… irse al "otro mundo", ese mundo al que yo nunca llegaría dada mi condición de "_vivir para siempre_", el día que ella llegase a ese punto…. No sé qué haría. Frente a ese final el dolor en mi pecho crecía amenazantemente y mi cuerpo temblaba sin control. Yo buscaría la manera de acompañarla, porque puedo vivir sabiendo que ella vive y es feliz… pero nunca sabiendo que ella ya no está en este mundo.

Egoísta o no egoísta, esa era mi esperanza. Por que llegará el día en que estaremos juntos, no en este mundo… pero lo estaremos. ¡Sí! Sin dudas, esa es mi gran esperanza… lo que me ayuda a continuar aquí, inmóvil, en este mugriento ático.

Mi celular vibro sacándome por un segundo de mis ensoñaciones, ¿Quién podría ser? Hacía meses que mi celular no daba señales de vida, mi familia me había estado dando espacio para recuperarme, aunque yo opinaba que nunca podría… dejó de vibrar e inmediatamente volvió a hacerlo.

El ejercicio se repitió tres o cuatro veces más y fue cuando comencé a preocuparme, ¿y si estaba pasando algo? ¿Carlisle, Esme… **Bella**? Su nombre chocó en mi cabeza junto con un miedo atronador ¿y si le pasaba algo? Sin siquiera pensarlo ya tenía el celular en la mano y estaba revisando el numero de quien me llamaba… era Alice, mi miedo creció aún más.

¿Sí? – pregunté tenso por el susto.

¿Edward? – La voz de mi hermana sonó al otro lado del auricular.

¿Qué sucede Alice? – mi voz no tenia vida, era monótona, y hasta yo mismo podía notarlo.

¡Me alegro que lo dudes! – Respondió rápidamente e intuí una sonrisa en su rostro por el tono de su voz pero… ¿Qué yo dudaba que? – date prisa ¿sí? ¿Has visto un calendario? Ya ha pasado mucho y sin dudas llegarás en un momento en el que ella te necesitará, adiós.

¿Qué ella qué? ¿Alo? – pregunté confuso por el monologo que mi hermana me acababa de dar pero en respuesta sonó un "Piiiiib Piiib…." - ¿Alice? ¿Alo?

- ¿me trancó? – Dije aun en voz alta y con el celular pegado a mi oreja - ¿Alice? ¿Alice?

Repetí su nombre solo por probar suerte, definitivamente ella me había trancado. Un leve disgusto subió por todo mi cuerpo, mi hermana pensaba que todos sabíamos el futuro y por ello no explicaba o simplemente creía que leería su mente… ¿pero como si estoy a miles de kilómetros de distancia?. Respiré varias veces antes de ponerme a analizar sus palabras, no había entendido ni una sola palabra pero estaba seguro de que ella no me haría ninguna bromita y menos en esta situación.

Comencé a repetirme una a una sus palabras buscando el significado que yo no había entendido _"¡Me alegro que lo dudes! date prisa ¿sí? ¿Has visto un calendario? Ya ha pasado mucho y sin dudas llegarás en un momento en el que ella te necesitará, adiós". _¿Dudar que? ¿Un calendario? ¿Ella? ¿Qué ella?

¿Bella? Mi mente unió todo a partir de ese nombre, consulté el calendario del celular, tan solo faltaban dos días para que se cumpliera un año de… ¡oh! Un año…

Alice había visto a mi determinación flaquear, había notado mi dolor y mis tentadoras ideas de volver, pero eso no significaba que yo tuviese que hacerlo… ¡por que lo había prometido! Le había prometido no atormentar su vida de nuevo trayendo a mis oscuros demonios hacia ella… pero… ¿ella me necesitaba? ¿Y si le pasa algo malo? y si… ¡no lo sé! ¡Maldita sea!

¡Qué frustrante! Sabía que me estaba engatusando como un niño pequeño, estaba usando unas simples palabras como escusa para mi comportamiento para mi falta de lealtad a Bella… ¡yo se lo había prometido! Pero si ella me necesitaba… aún después de tanto tiempo… ¡eso cambiaba las cosas!

Sí, eso cambiaba todo… no quise darle más vueltas al asunto por miedo a que en un impulso de "madurez" me echara para atrás y no fuera a su encuentro. Me moví por primera vez en aquellos largos 6 meses, pensé estúpidamente que algún músculo protestaría pero ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de estirarme un poco, ya me encontraba listo para la batalla… recordándome una vez más lo poco humano que era.

Sacudí el polvo de mi camisa al igual que mis pensamientos y sin más, con una sonrisa ansiosa dibujada en mis labios salte por la ventana y me lance a toda la velocidad a mi próximo destino… un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.


	3. Tercer Capitulo

Al saltar por la ventana comencé a correr, lo más rápido que pude, no me importaba si era de día o de noche, si la gente me podía ver o si tenía que atravesar paredes para llegar a mi destino; lo único que venía a mi mente era el rostro de ella… la imagen de su cuerpo junto al mío, los besos que le daría, las caricias que le regalaría, los… ¡YA! Si en estos momentos me concentraba en todo lo que quería hacer con Bella tendría que parar en algún sitio para "Desahogar" a mi… digámosle "compañero" que a causa de aquellos pensamientos había decidido demostrar que estaba vivo y al igual que yo… sediento de Bella.

Nunca había pensado en eso, es decir, claro que había pensado en el cuerpo de Bella, en la sensualidad casi inocente con la que se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa o pensando y en la forma tan seductora con la que su pelvis rozaba la mía cuando nos besábamos en su cuarto; y aunque siempre reactivó en mí el instinto sexual, que se hallaba perdido, nunca había pensado en dar el paso, aún cuando me lo insinuara, ya que era muy peligroso para ella. ¿Y si le hacía daño? ¿Y si calculaba mal algo? ¿Y si perdía el control de mis actos? No… esas tres preguntas bastaban para convencerme de que era una idea absurda, Bella y yo no podríamos tener relaciones y punto.

Desvié mis pensamientos luego de esa deducción y busqué algo menos caliente en que pensar, lo conseguí rápidamente: Correr. Como lo extrañaba… no era necesario para mi organismo el estirar los músculos, ni nada por el estilo, pero correr era algo que venía en mi naturaleza, algo que circulaba por mis venas secas, algo que me animaba sin un porque definido. Mientras lo hacía me di cuenta de que no estaba segura de a qué distancia me hallaba de mi destino, no sabía exactamente en qué país estaba y me encontraba tan lejos de cualquier humano que no era capaz de recibir algún pensamiento que me ayudara a identificar el acento.

Lo más impresionante era la manera en que me movía, de un lado al otro, sabía perfectamente que curvas tomar, cuando cruzar a la derecha o cuando era mejor abandonar ese camino y continuar en otro cercano. Forks era para mí como un imán.

Corrí por cinco días, cuatro horas y 33 minutos cuando sentí el olor de los bosques canadienses a mí alrededor, un olor que de imprevisto me llenó de nostalgia ¿Cuántas veces había cazado allí con mi familia en los últimos años? Ansiaba verlos y era la primera vez en todo el año en que pensaba en ello… me sentí patético y mentalmente tomé nota de que debía pedirles disculpas por mi falta, sobretodo a Esme que, sin dudas, era la más afectada por mi partida.

Eran aproximadamente las doce del mediodía y si todo salía bien llegaría a Forks para el anochecer, una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro al imaginar su rostro frente al mío, tenía tanto que decirle, tanto porque disculparme…

Llegué a mi destino cerca de las ocho de la noche, el cielo lucía totalmente despejado, enmarcado por una grande y redonda luna que parecía estar a 10 km de distancia, en vez de sus respectivos 384.400 km; alrededor de ella brillaban miles de diminutas estrellas que daban la impresión de que el cielo estuviese recubierto en escharcha.

Decidí pasar primero por mi antigua casa, al llegar noté que seguía igual que cuando la dejamos el año anterior con tan solo unos pocos cambios: la hierba que crecía en el camino de la entrada principal y todo parecía estar cubierto por una mínima capa de polvo. No le di importancia, una vez hablara con Bella estaba seguro de que Alice convocaría a la familia para que volviéramos y todos estarían de acuerdo porque Forks era nuestro hogar.

Me bañé rápidamente urgido por las ganas de ver a Bella, las preguntas se reformularon en mi cabeza una a una… ¿Me querrá aún? ¿Tendrá un nuevo amor? ¿Habrá cambiado? ¿Qué pensará del "nosotros"? ¿Recordará lo que vivimos? … Tantas preguntas a las que no tenía respuesta, odiaba estar así, odiaba no estar seguro, por eso había estudiado 2 veces medicina, por eso leía generalmente dos veces cada libro, por eso revisaba la mente de las personas antes de preguntar cuando era algo importante… solo para estar seguro.

Me prometí a mi mismo no acercarme al principio, solo observaría, vería su estado, el color de su piel, si se encontraba feliz o no… y luego, tal vez, solo tal vez, me aproximaría. Porque aunque estuviera en Forks justo ahora no significaba que yo rompería la promesa… yo quería que ella tuviese una vida normal y estaba claro que conmigo nunca la encontraría.

Salí del baño y busqué en mi armario una camisa de vestir negra y unos jeans gastados cualquiera, bueno, en realidad solo tenían el estilo de gastados ya que era la primera vez que los usaba, el pequeño moustro me mataría si se enterara que usaba más de dos veces la misma prenda, sin hablar del hecho de pasar un año con la misma pinta, de seguro le daría un infarto.

Mientras pensaba en ella me pasaron por la cabeza sus palabras _"…__¿Has visto un calendario? Ya ha pasado mucho y sin dudas llegarás en un momento en el que ella te necesitará…". _Sabía que estaba cerca de cumplir un año de haberme marchado pero no estaba seguro de exactamente qué día era hoy, esa era una de las desventajas de alejarte del mundo. Busqué en el estudio de Carlisle uno de sus tantos calendarios, regalados por distintas marcas de medicinas, y verifique la fecha, hoy se cumplía exactamente un año de haber dejado a Bella sola… ¡Un año! ¡¡TAN SOLO UN AÑO!! ¿Cómo era posible si yo sentía que eran mil? O por lo menos esa era la sensación que me causaba.

Seguramente sentía eso por la diferencia de estar en el cielo y en el infierno. Sin dudas en el cielo todo es más rápido porque es perfecto; mientras que en el infierno es más lento por la tortura personal… Dejé mis pensamientos filosóficos de golpe, estaba en Forks, a tan solo kilómetros de Bella ¿Qué carajo hacia pensando en el tiempo? Me puse en marcha, en tan solo 10 minutos vería al amor de mi vida y - aunque sabía que era imposible – sentí como mi inmóvil corazón daba un vuelco de ansiedad ante esos pensamientos.

Todas las luces de su casa estaban apagadas, me asomé por la ventana de su habitación: ella no estaba. Aun así sentí como su olor traspasaba mi garganta, dejándola ardida y palpitante, un año sin olerla había hecho que mi sensibilidad al olor creciera y me afectara más, sin embargo, no tenía sed de su sangre… tenía una sed totalmente nueva para mi, que en palabras no sabría explicar...

Seguí su rastro, se internaba en el sendero del bosque ¿Qué hacia ella por allí? ¿Acaso no me había prometido mantenerse a salvo? Y… ¿Qué era ese olor? ¿Un licántropo? ¡¡¿Qué coño hacia Bella con un licántropo?!! ¿Es que acaso ella no podía mantenerse alejada de los problemas? La respuesta vino de inmediato a mi cabeza… ¡NO!

Dudé un segundo… el encuentro con un licántropo no era algo que me causara gran emoción, a decir verdad, no me causaba ninguna. Pero si no iba no la vería y ya a estas alturas podía dejar de hacer cualquier cosa en la vida menos no verla a ella… Corrí a toda velocidad, esquivando uno vez a uno cada árbol y rama, sintiendo cada vez más fuerte el olor a mi Bella y a la vez a aquel chucho fastidioso.

Me sorprendí al notar que los olores se dividían, el lycan debía haberse marchado y aunque maldije en el nombre de su madre por haberla dejado sola, también le agradecí la oportunidad de dejarme un poco de privacidad para disculparme.

Llegué hasta los bordes del Claro… nuestro claro, me escondí bajo las sombras de los árboles para que ella no me viese pero yo si pudiese observarla. Estaba muy linda, arreglada y peinada, mantenía una botella en las manos y entre sollozos daba largos tragos de ella... un segundo ¿una botella? ¿Qué hacía Bella tomando alcohol y llorando? Era… era… era por mí. ¿Qué clase de moustro soy que la incité a eso?

Me estaba castigando mentalmente por lo terrible que era cuando sopló el viento en mi dirección y el olor de Bella me llegó justo cuando aspiraba el aire con toda mi fuerza por la nariz, haciendo que arrugara la cara y aguantara la quemazón que sentía, la quemazón que solo su sangre era capaz de causar. Pero no me importaba, era el precio que debía pagar por ser un moustro que se enamoró de un ángel.

Edward Cullen – Mi corazón oxidado dio otro vuelco imaginario cargado de sensaciones, ella estaba mencionando mi nombre - Edward Cullen, Edward, Edward, ¡Edward!

Su voz era para mí como el canto de una sirena me tenía cegado, impactado, totalmente borrado. Podía estrellarse un camión a mi lado y estaba seguro que no voltearía a verlo; notaba como la carcomía el dolor al pronunciar las palabras, pensé tontamente que tal vez ella evitaba decir mi nombre para no hacerse daño, como yo evitaba no decir el suyo, pero era algo muy improbable y mientras descartaba la idea oí nuevamente ese canto de sirena pero con unas palabras que me quitaron el aliento y me dejaron en blanco.

¡Mentir...roso! Men..tirossso… ¡Ed..war..d Mme..ntiross…oo! ¡MEN...TIROO...SO! – me dolieron en el fondo del alma aquellas palabras, no solo porque las dijese ella, sino porque, a pesar de todo ella tenía razón. Sabía exactamente porque me llamaba así, aunque la memoria humana cura más rápido y el corazón es capaz de sanar yo prometí cosas que no estaban a mi alcance. Prometí cosas que tal vez ella hubiese podido prometer porque le pertenecían a ella y no a mí. Ante mis pensamientos perdí el equilibrio – para los que pensaron que era imposible pues…. Dense cuenta de que no es así – y bajo mis pies una ramita cedió produciendo un ruido que rompió el silencio del bosque y los sollozos de Bella, que se hallaba a unos metros de mí.

Vi como en su cara aparecían diversas expresiones: miedo, tensión, curiosidad y… ¿esperanza? Se levantó y tambaleándose cual borracha caminó en mi dirección. No me sentí capaz de aparecer así de la nada y decirle ¡¡Llegue!! Así que en el mayor de los silencios me subí al árbol y me escondí en las ramas. Bella llegó hasta los matorrales que la separaban del árbol y, al no conseguir por donde pasar, decidió entrar a lo desesperado, jalando todas las ramas y cortándose con ellas; Se abrió paso hasta llegar al sitio donde hace unos instantes estaba yo, observó la ramita por un segundo y, así sin más, se desplomo sobre el suelo y comenzó a llorar, a llorar de una manera que nunca había visto, lloraba desesperada, lloraba como esperando morir, abrazó sus rodillas con toda la fuerza que pudo y hundió su cara en el suelo más y más, pronunciando cosas que ni yo lograba comprender.

Me rompió el alma verla en aquel estado, tan débil… tan indefensa. ¡No podía seguir así! Había prometido volver solo a ver pero… ¡ella me necesitaba! Lo sabia en el fondo de mi "corazón", esas lagrimas eran por mi… no por Black o por Newton… ¡Por mi!

Salí de mi escondite de un salto cargado de una valentía que desapareció tan rápido como quedé frente a ella. Maldije por lo bajo al no poder leer su mente y saber que era lo que pasaba y me arrodillé frente a ella manteniendo un poco de distancia, tenía miedo a acercarme demasiado o a tocarla…

- ¿B..Bella? – pronuncié con voz temblorosa, ella abrió los ojos de golpe y desde mis piernas los fue subiendo hasta llegar a mis ojos. Sin despegar sus ojos de los míos se arrodillo quedando a tan solo unos escasos centímetros de distancia – Yo… yo creo… que… tenía que decirte… yo… Bella…

¡Miiierda, mierda, mierda! Soñé despierto tantas veces este momento… ¿Cómo es que no podía hallar las palabras para hablarle? Mientras mi cerebro buscaba que decir ella me seguía mirando, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y abrazando sus brazos muy fuerte, comencé a preocuparme de que mi amor entrase en un estado de Shock..

- Bella… Bella... yo… Soy yo… y… y… ¡estoy aquí! Y… lo sé... soy un idiota Bella… No debí… yo… te quiero – pasé una de mis manos varias veces por mi cabello, peinándolo y despeinándolo a la vez, cada vez más frustrado. Por su parte ella no despegaba sus ojos de los míos, me miraba con intensidad e incredulidad, sin embargo, no articulaba una sola palabra - ¿Bella estas bien?

Minuto a minuto surgía en mí un nuevo estado de ánimo, ya no estaba asustado: estaba aterrado. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Quería chequearla pero no me atrevía a tocarla, desde la distancia a donde me encontraba verifiqué que no estuviese las pupilas dilatas y que su piel aún seguía de un color "aceptablemente pálido" para ella; estaba realmente frustrado pero no me atreví a moverme un centímetro.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, que a mi parecer fueron horas, y fue cuando ella hizo el primer movimiento, casi imperceptible, sus manos se agarraron más fuerte aun a sus brazos, dejando que los nudillos tomaran un color blanquecino.

- Tu… - dijo en un susurro tan suave que un humano a la misma distancia no lo hubiese escuchado – Tu… tu… tu eres… eres…

No se movía y yo tampoco, ambos nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos y por más que intentaba no lograba descifrar lo que sus ojos decían; de pronto en un susurro aún más bajo y mucho más rápido que el anterior comenzó a soltar muchas cosas, algunas con mas coherencia que otras yo solo me limite a seguir viéndola, a escucharla, dispuesto a ponerme de rodillas en cuanto me diera la oportunidad de disculparme.

Me dejaste… y te fuiste… sola… y tu… - sollozo un poco, intente acercarme pero me detuvo en seco – ¡¡NO TE ACERQUES!! ¡Te fuiste! Me dejaste tirada... como quien… como quien abandona a un perro por la calle… y sabias lo que sentía ¿Qué cooño haces aquí? Vienes para decirme que has encontrado distracciones o porque te aburriste y ahora pretendes que yo sea esa distracción….

Cada palabra calaba en lo más hondo de mi pecho, cada una de ella me decía lo mucho que la había herido y aunque sabía que el alcohol estaba en su sangre, corriendo por ella y enredando sus palabras, todo lo que Bella decía: era cierto. Tenía razón en molestarse, yo no me hallaba capaz de objetar nada en contra.

- ¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES? ¿QUE SEA TU JUGUETE DE NUEVO? ¡¡¡RESPONDEEME!!! – Gritó a todo pulmón mientras las lagrimas caían por sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas – ¡¡Reess… pondeemm..ee Ed…war..d!!

- Bella yo… - tome una bocanada de aire innecesaria para mi organismo y continué – yo tengo mucho que explicarte, me fui porque…

- calla… calla… - dijo tapándose los oídos – no quiero escuchar… no quiero…

- Bella, bella amor… por favor óyeme – suplique tomando sus manos – necesito que me oigas, todo tiene un porque…

- ¡NOO! – grito nuevo y alzo sus manos en forma de puños, se estaba defendiendo de mi. En otra ocasión, en otro momento seguramente me hubiese echado a reír de esa reacción, sin embargo ahora, ese gesto, era como un puñal en mi pecho - ¡No te quiero oiir! –Dijo mientras lanzaba un puño contra mi abdomen – eres un idiota… me dejaste… aquí… tirada… ¡NO QUIERO SABER DE TI!

Cada palabra de Bella iba acompañada por un puño dirigido a cualquier parte de mi pecho y abdomen, notaba la fuerza con la que los lanzaba, aun cuando no me dolían físicamente, el dolor se internaba en mi pecho, cada palabra era un puñal que se hundía más y más. Estoy seguro que si hubiese podido llorar, lo hubiese hecho.

- ¿SABES QUE? – grito furiosa con voz quebrada e intensifico la fuerza de aquellos golpes – Tee… Edward yo tee… te… tee… - comenzó a llorar y sus golpes se volvieron más suaves, noté como se estaban enrojeciendo, ella se estaba lastimando con cada uno de ellos.

- Yo también te amo Bella – dije suavemente mientras tomaba sus muñecas y la acercaba a mí, sentándola en mi regazo, ella tan solo puso un poco de resistencia sin embargo en ese mismo instante cedió, la acomodé y tomé su barbilla con mis manos – Me fui por tonto Bella… merezco que me digas todo eso que has dicho tienes razón… soy un idiota... un idiota que se fue para proteger a la mujer que ama… a la chica de sus sueños… a el ángel que le cayó del cielo para iluminarle los días… no me di cuenta de lo que hacía… no me di cuenta del desastre que dejaba a mis espaldas, cometí un error Bella… un grave error, pero estoy aquí para demostrar que se equivocarme… para demostrar que puedo cambiar, haré lo que sea necesario, imploraré de rodillas tu perdón… buscaré como bajarte las estrellas o la luna si es lo que quieres… solo dímelo Bella, dime cual será mi castigo y no me opondré… bueno si quieres que me valla… es… razonable… no diré nada simplemente me iré y….

- No – susurro suavemente – no… no…

- No… déjame explicarte por favor – susurré tan bajo como ella, me sentía en deuda, debía explicarle, debía hacer que me entendiera – yo…

- No – volvió a susurrar con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, no entendía nada… ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Se reía de mí? ¿Tan patético era?

- Bella… - supliqué nuevamente, sin embargo, colocó uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

- Shh… Edward… - me miró un segundo con una intensidad que me dejo sin aliento – te perdone hace ya varios muchos minutos… cuando dijiste que me amabas… te creí.

Y sin darme tiempo siquiera a reaccionar sus manos hicieron un nudo alrededor de mi cuello y con toda la delicadeza del mundo beso mis labios. Por un segundo no respondí, sin embargo sentí como un fuego en mi interior crecía y se enardecía cada vez que ella movía sus labios contra los míos y sin pensarlo más, respondí al beso.

Aunque comenzó siendo un beso suave, dulce se terminó por convertir en uno cargado de pasión, ambos estábamos demostrando la necesidad que teníamos el uno por el otro, la sed que nos embargaba, los meses que estuvimos separados nos pasaban factura y nos pedían a gritos que la distancia se acortara, nuestras manos no podían dejar de recorrer el cuerpo de nuestro acompañante, reconociendo el terreno abandonado y dejando a su paso una marca de propiedad que solo ella y yo entenderíamos en los años venideros.

Sus manos hábilmente soltaron los botones de mi camisa y yo hice lo mismo con la suya, recibí con una sonrisa aquel sostén azul marino que llevaba puesto, era de encaje y mostraba unas estrellas marinas blancas por todos los bordes, se veía increíble, ella dirigió una mirada rápida en la dirección que yo observaba y también sonrió.

- Tenía la esperanza de que volvieras – contestó a la pregunta que yo realizaba en mi mente mientras sacaba uno de mis brazos de la manga.

- Pensé que era yo quien leía las mentes – respondí alzando las cejas divertido por su comentario tan natural.

- Digamos que aprendí del mejor – dicho esto beso mis labios y comenzó un camino de besos húmedos por todo mi pecho, gruñí al sentirla besar mi cuello, era una sensación tan exquisita que por un segundo entendí a Rosalie y Emmett, tan solo si yo pudiera…

Bella no creo que… - comencé a decir, haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol, lo más seguro es que ella estuviese tomada y no era justo que yo me aprovechara de nuevo; sin embargo colocó un dedo en mis labios nuevamente, me miró por un segundo y noté que el alcohol ya se había evaporado de su cuerpo, tal vez por la impresión… quien sabe.

- Edward… por favor - ¿por favor que? ¿Me estaba pidiendo permiso? Volvió a posar sus achocolatados ojos en mí, me perdí en ellos y sin poder contenerme asentí. Sus manos viajaron a mi cuello y las mías a sus piernas, nos envolvimos en un beso de pasión y deseo, que iba mucho más allá de los límites que yo generalmente ponía entre Bella y yo…

Poco a poco la ropa fue abandonando nuestros cuerpos, ella era preciosa, sus piernas se veían contorneadas, largas y cremosas, sus senos… ¡Dios sus senos! Eran tan suaves… tan frágiles… tan… Bella gimió al sentir el contacto de mi boca con uno de sus pezones y arqueó la espalda hacia mí echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mi temperatura subió peligrosamente ante su respuesta y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo sofocado…

Cambiamos de posición, ahora era yo quien estaba arriba, bajé por su abdomen dando pequeños besos de mariposa aquí y allá, recorriendo sus piernas con mis manos y jugando con su ombligo y mi lengua, llegué hasta donde se hallaba su ropa interior, a juego con el sostén era una tanga de encaje azul adornada con estrellas, no se me ocurrió mejor forma que tomarla con mis dientes e ir bajándola suavemente besando y lameteando sus piernas, ella comenzó a gemir suavemente al tacto, me deshice de aquella prenda y emprendí el camino de vuelta subiendo por sus canillas, besando sus rodillas e internándome en su entrepierna. Ella se estremeció al contacto de mi lengua en su zona más sensible, tal vez al igual que a mí el choque de temperatura la excitaba.

Luego de un rato y entre jadeos y gemidos muy fuertes Bella se levantó un poco – Ed… Edwarr..d

- ¿mmm? – estaba ocupado grabando cada detalle, cada sabor, cada movimiento…

- Por favor... Edward… Por favor… - Sin despegar mi cara de su entrepierna alcé la vista, estaba sudorosa y se estremecía de vez en cuando – Por favor… Ve... ve… ven… ¡te Quiero dentro de mí YA!

Sus palabras, tan cortas, tan necesitadas, tan rápidas fueron como el cerillo que encendió la pólvora en mi interior… pólvora que no tardo en llegar al punto donde se hallaba la dinamita y explotar de manera descomunal; en menos de un segundo me encontraba con la cara a un milímetro de distancia de la de ella, abrió sus piernas invitándome a entrar y yo, comido por el deseo, así lo hice…

No me moví por un momento, esperando que su cuerpo aceptara al nuevo invitado, luego con suavidad entre y salí un par de veces y a respuesta Bella soltó un par de gemidos – Bella, amor, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Paramos?

- No – dijo abriendo los ojos al tiempo que enredaba sus piernas en mi cadera y me jalaba hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas, no sé decir que fue el sonido que hice ¿un gemido o un gruñido? Pero al parecer a mí amada la éxito aun más repitiendo la acción. Tomé rápidamente su ritmo, la embestía con suavidad hasta que en un momento entre jadeos pidió "más", no pude hacer más que darle lo que quería, le bajaría la luna si lo pidiera, aunque dudaba que ella quisiera pedir algo tan superficial en estos momentos…

El placer recorría nuestros cuerpos, los jadeos se habían intensificado por parte de ambos, no sabria identificar de cual de los dos venían los gemidos tan altos que de pronto resonaban cuando aumentábamos la velocidad; me di cuenta que yo no aguantaría mucho más, esto era más de lo que jamás había soñado, era algo… no había palabras, quería decírselo a ella pero no hallaba la manera.

- Be…lla yo… tu… amor… es… - ¿coeherencia? Ninguna – yoo… ahh…. Yo… Bella…

- Eddd..warr…d – sus múculos se tensaron alrededor de mi, sus piernas se afirmaron en mis caderas, Bella estaba por llegar a la cima… ese pensamiento (el imaginármela en ese estado de placer absoluto provocado por mí) me puso a mil. Aumenté el ritmo y ella se tensó aun más – Ed… Yo… Afffs…

Con una ultima embestida Bella afirmó sus uñas contra mi espalda y yo solté un gemido que nos llevó a los dos a recorrer el climax juntos. Hechos un nudo por nuestros cuerpos, me moví unas cuantas veces más, adentro, afuera… adentro… afuera… adentro…

Quedamos tendidos ambos en el suelo, recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y ella muy dulcemente comenzó a acariciarme la espalda y a subir por mi nuca hasta el cabello y así repetir la acción… estuvimos callados unos cuantos minutos, la paz era absoluta…

- Te amo – susurró besando mi coronilla, en respuesta besé su abdomen dulcemente mientras una de mis manos tomaba la que quedaba libre de ella.

No sé como pensé que mi vida sin Bella iba a ser posible o como la de ella sin mí llegaría a serlo. Me había equivocado tontamente, solo por pensarlo demasiado, por buscar la manera de "Salvarla", ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que para salvarla tenía que estar yo presente?...

No sabía qué futuro nos deparaba a ambos, tampoco quería pensar en ello. Quería comportarme como un adolescente, quería vivir el tiempo con Bella, estando a su lado, dándole todo lo que quisiese, haciéndola sentir la mujer más linda del mundo… luego, más adelante tal vez pensaríamos en lo de ella como vampiro, la idea me desagradaba, su alma era importante y su corazón también; pero ya estaba harto de huirle al destino, si eso tenía que pasar pasaría… y en el fondo si a ella le gustaba la idea y es lo que la hacía feliz.. ¿Por qué no podía yo dárselo?


End file.
